Asazoh Feuergeist
Duke Feuergeist, Asazoh General of The Capital, Commander of the Sentinels Male, hight-noble Fire Elf, part Anti-Demon, born in The Capital. Profession: Researcher of a variety of species and magic, Sun Elven diplomat Inofficial titles (given by people and communities): The Fabulous, Demon Slayer, The Pretty Elf, Fire Devil, Golden Tongue, The Voice Biography After growing up at the Temples, under the guidance of his father Simon Feuergeist, Asazoh Feuergeist had to escape a group of murdering hunters as he was 17 years old. Without a home safe to return to, Asazoh decided to take upon finding out who his mother was since he had never been told anything aside from the fact that she was an elf. His best friend, Ko-Yuu, who had traveled alongside him, died after an escalated bar-fight six years after their department from the Temples. Asazoh since then traveled alone for decades, gathering all kinds of knowledge across the lands, with the focus on alchemy, magic, and rituals, though he also developed a liking for leatherworks and tailoring. Soon he also managed to develop a highly potent poison. Asazoh Feuergeist spent most of his time in the far east, where the trail of his name had led him, after he managed to translate it to “Sunrise” or simply “Morning Picture” (asa = morning; zou = image, picture). Unfortunately, his search had held no results. Traveling back west, Asazoh found himself caught in the Exiled Lands, which prove to be very teaching but also dangerous. Asazoh survived a deadly attack by vampires solely based on his experiments with a potion known as “Demon’s Bane” and had unknowingly undergone a ritual that altered his genes, now classifying him as an Anti-Demon of Incubus nature. Months after his alteration, Asazoh met a princess of the Sun Elves, who managed to contact her informants on his behalf, and soon informed Asazoh that his mother indeed had been a Sun Elf who was highly regarded in court. Due to this and newly set up documents signed by a noble Sun Elf and an Elven queen also residing in the Exiled Lands, Asazoh was given the title of a Lord, to use it to bring betterment to the lands and unite like-minded people under his name. He formed the Sentinels and guided them as a Commander. His following journeys outside of the Exiled Lands and to The Capital of the Sun Elves, had him meet his step-father, a Duke, who had married Asazoh’s mother years after she had to give her son away. Due to this, Asazoh found out that his mother, with the name Dura Ivae’Ess, had been born a Duchess, though had passed away at a young age soon after marriage. Asazoh claimed the title of a Duke - with the blessing of his step-father - and with more knowledge gained and a greater title, he returned to the Exiled Lands, which had become his new focus of attention. Notable works of Asazoh Feuergeist Lexica and Lexica entries: * Demonology * General Magic * Lexica Entry: Vampire Investigations and Journals: Category:Demonology Category:Elven Category:Feuergeist Category:Fictional Character